Brains Alike
by MeMick3yMouse1200
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1 :

Chapter 1 And Introductions}

Hello, This is my first story I don't know what to say here really except if you have any ideas or story requests I'm open I am coming up with a schedule I will not abandon this story I Promise...I Probably Won't Write 1000 Words Each Chapter Not Yet Anyways... I'm Starting Out Small My Apologies And I Will Let You Know My Update Schedule As Soon As Possible enough talking...

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Any Of These Characters Form Gravity Falls...

[Dipper's Pov]

Knock! Knock! Knock! I looked around Mabel must have been busy as I got up to open the door I figured it was probably Candy and Grenda. As I Opened the door Mabel yelled "Candy! Grenda! Your here finally"Where was she if she came from upstairs? Not getting the chance to ask I wondered off into the woods thinking about the one topic that seemed to always bring me down... love.

I wanted it but I wasn't exactly desperate besides it was me I was far from getting a girlfriend I always liked Candy but, She seemed to have no interest then again I never really tried to get attention it was worth a shot. I mean I had a crush on her ever since she started ha hanging out with Mabel never but didn't have the guts to talk to her. I needed to talk to someone about it but who I mean Grunkle Stan was just a huge no he didn't seem like the romantic type Mabel was outgoing with it but was usually right. I sighed Mabel it was I would probably have to wait till tomorrow when Candy and Grenda weren't here it would be too obvious besides I wasn't quite ready to confess just yet I needed time. I could only hope Candy would wait. As I made my way back to the Mystery Shack I see the lights in the attic [Mabel And Dipper's Room]off strange maybe there don stairs? I turned the knob only to realize I left my key I sighed banging on the door with what little strength I had it was starting to rain not good I thought after about 5 minutes the door opened to reveal a shocked Candy "Come in it's raining we were looking for you!"She Said relieved did she miss me that much I thought blushing. "I went for a walk in the woods to clear my head" I said trying to hide my blush. "I'll go tell Mabel I found you. "She Said leaving up the stairs all well I might as well shower I thought glumly. I wanted to tell her but what were the odds that she even liked me back I'm just plain old Dipper nothing interesting there the world would be far off better without me. I knew I was depressed I just hoped Mabel wouldn't notice I didn't need her to worry about me if she did though after all I'm just her Weak Idiotic younger brother.

[ I'm Pretty Sure He's Younger By 5 Minutes]

As I Stepped Out of the shower I noticed how my clothes was getting bigger or I was getting skinnier I hadn't ate since yesterday afternoon. It was 7 by now I knew I should have ate but what was the point I saw no need to heading to Our room I grabbed my pillow and a blanket heading to the couch I was tossing and turning all night I wanted music I would have to buy a recorder or some sort at 5 am I finally drifted off to sleep. I woke up exhausted Maybe left a note on the table saying they went to the mall. I decided now was the time to go to the store debating on what to wear I decided

I needed a change. I Went with a black hoodie,some marching converse and a pair of regular jeans I didn't feel like showing my hair but I wasn't going to wear my usual hat I would have to buy one for now I slid omg hoodie and headed out the door with my cash in hands. As I approached an old music shop I spotted a grey Mp3 player in good condition with a pair of headphones it seemed like a reasonable deal after weighing out the pros and cons I bought it for 9 dollars even. The next store was a hat store I wanted something plain but black it wasn't to hard to find a hat to match my description it wasn't old either. As I walked home I began downloading songs for me to listen to later I figure I would save myself the trouble by doing it now. Mabel was at the door when I came in "Hi Dipper you look nice what's the occasion?" She Asked curiously "Nothing just needed q change. " I said dazing off I felt empty I needed a reason to be here I needed a reason to stay alive I was slowly changing I didn't laugh, eat, joke or anything for that matter. "DIPPER!"Mabel's Yell snapped me out of my thoughts. "What"I said trying to sound interested. "Are you Alright?"She asked worried. I wanted to say no I'm dying I want to be happy help but all I could muster was "Yeah I'm fine "I gave her the best reassuring smile I could but if she would have noticed my smile didn't reach my eyes. I was feeling numb and it was less painful but I knew it was somehow worse...

Okay I Hope You Lile It I Wanted Dipper To seem Depressed in this story because it just came to me i know it's weird but bare with me thank you for reading i'm open to anything just comment what you think or anything really thank you for reading Bye

-The Author Izzy


	2. Chapter 2 :

{ Simply Drowning }

Okay Guys Another Chapter I Apologize For Writing Errors Or Mistakes I Have Terrible Grammar Anyways I'm Tired Right Now But I'm Writing Anyways it's 11:50 For Me Oh And Minor Blood Details and Trigger Warning Enough Blabbing On With it

Disclaimer : I do Not Own Any Character Only The Plot Line...

[Dipper's POV ]

It was another sleep over today Candy And Grenda were already here but another girl named Haylee Joined them tonight as I made my way up the stairs I stop dead in my tracks they were talking about me.

"Honestly I think Dipper's just so... Weak you know like he has no muscles at all he's so puny how can you stand to live with him?"Haylee Asked Mabel "I don't know I mean he is pretty annoying"all the girls giggled about this. I felt like I just got punched in the gut I was used to teasing but my own sister hated me I didn't feel alive I needed to feel something some sort of pain I backed away quietly yet quickly to the restroom.I was never a cutter before but I wanted to feel something I Opened a razor package I know I would never use I always lacked body hair I removed a blade and pressed ever so gently along my wrist letting the blood run down my arms feeling a sense of relief I put the blade back washed of course and bandaged my arm exiting the bathroom I almost ran into Mabel "Hey Dipper" She Said Cheerfully "Hi" I Said wandering Off to the kitchen I might as well be useful I thought.I was going to try to be responsible after all I had no reason to live I started in the kitchen picking up Old Candy Wrappers, Cereal boxes, I took out the trash, I cleaned between the couches, vacuumed the rug, swept the floor and decided to wash My bed sheets it took me a while to figure out how to work the dryer and washer but I managed. Next, I tried cooking I didn't do half bad I was pleased with myself then I I remembered what they thought of me. I went back to stirring the soup I made I'd managed to cut the carrots and potatoes but the meat was difficult yet it was good it needed salt which I added carefully but it was good the water was boiled of course. I had to turn on the stove but the buttons weren't too hard I began cleaning up the kitchen I had just finished drying the dishes when Mabel Came down the Stairs along with her friends "Hey Dip Did You Cook That?"She Asked Shocked. I only nodded then Went off too find Grunkle Stan he wasn't Around much anymore he was always out or busy so it was just me and Mabel but now it is was just me I had Watched TV for a while before deciding we needed food if we were going to survive we were running low I had to Go grocery shopping but I also needed to start saving up I grabbed what was left of my cash and the was about to leave when the kitchen looked a bit messy I wiped the counters and did the little dishes Mabel and her friends made before leaving I brought wagon with me prepared to carry what I was going to buy I probably looked ridiculous I was a kid shopping for food like a house maid or something. I bought the basics and snacks things like produce, vegetables and meat the cashier seemed shocked to see me but quickly scanned everything. I had no money left no shock there. I walked home when Mabel Texted me On my phone the one thing Grunkle Stan Did Pay She Said : Where Are You? I sent her a text saying I went grocery shopping and hurried home as I arrived Mabel seemed surprised I told the truth she said "Oh you actually went... anyways I just wanted to say I think it's time we had our own rooms I want the attic you can have the spare room it just seems like that time where were growing up you know?"I nodded and began putting the groceries away I felt like I was older or a tiny adult something. I Started Moving my things to My new room, new to me anyways. I only brought the basics I put everything else for sale all I had was a bed, clothing,which was in my closet and the nightstand. I had a desk, books and a computer on my desk too the rest I would sell or something I could do it today or tomorrow I guess I should get it over with after all it was only noon. I spent the rest of the day selling everything. I had earned 130 dollars I hid them carefully in the top of my closet I went to my new room with a bathroom linked to it that was a bonus. I needed to shower but I also needed to eat I decided if I ate first I would wash my teeth after so it was better to shower after I ate leftover soup and saved some for Stan in a bowl ready to heat up in the microwave with a note telling him how long to heat it up the rest went in a container in the fridge. I showered sleepy climbing into bed I listened to music until I drifted off.

Waking up a white envelope was left on my nightstand it had a note With My Name Written Clumsily Dipper's Allowance -Stan inside it held 50 dollars I pocketed the money with My garage sale money and head off to make breakfast the girls were asleep so I made eggs it wasn't too hard I just had to search it up. First, You put vinegar all over the pan. Next, You Crack them unto a bowl and stir it until it's dissolved into a yellow liquid. Then you Pour the liquid into the pan. Finally, You stir it until it looks like eggs. The spam was simple the directions were on the back I had just finished when Mabel And the girls came down "Hey Dip You Cooking " I didn't talk much anymore I only nodded and walked to my room plate in hand I would be starting school as would Mabel In August I Had a Month left I was already turning into a weirdo so I figured why not live up to it I was going to earn a title Even if it was A Geek. I Read books on every subject I could find all morning. I made my way to the kitchen and cleaned up what they left. Bumping into Haylee on My way back she screeched "ugh get away you weak little boy " I was taller but I still felt shame I Fought back the tears burning to be released in my eyes and went to my room with my razor in hand I locked the door and slowly slicing my wrist just to know I'm alive I had a feeling I Wasn't putting this blade back...

Hello I'm so tired I finished at 12:49 anyway I finished this because I was in the writing mood and I had so many things in mind though I probably won't post this for a while cause I have to edit it but still I'm tired I will be uploading this Tuesday then I'll upload Thursday we'll see well you will I'm trying to do every other day. I will not abandon and to prove it I left a date at the end of each chapter from now on I'm Open for any thoughts on this story or plot ideas I of course will give you credit Ok bye

-Izzy The Author

November 29, 2017


End file.
